majorlazerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Seed (Transcripts)
PG Tipps on radio: Greetings, Jah Warriors! music playing Tonight's episode is about weed. 'Cause from the beginning of time, everybody enjoyed trees, you know? Sometimes people just need to relax, even kings and thieves. Major Lazer, our hero of this generation, is going on a little ganja vacation. ♪ Going on a weed retreat ♪ ♪ Major Lazer's on vacation ♪ ♪ Weed retreat ♪ ♪ He won't be here to save the nation ♪ Major Lazer: Old rasta, I'm going on a high-atus. Hold down the bar for me. Old Rasta: See ya in a week. You have enough meditation medication? Major Lazer: Chuckles Ja, man. Take care now. slams Penny: Hey, Major Lazer, I'm all packed and ready to get high. Major Lazer: Penny, I go on this vacation alone. Penny: But that's not fair, Major Lazer. Major Lazer: No means no, and now I go. Penny: Humphs I'm gonna get high if it's the last thing I do. music playing Penny: ♪ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ♪ ♪ Whoa ♪ ♪ See, they don't understand that I ♪ ♪ I got issues of my own ♪ ♪ So I need to get high ♪ ♪ Gotta get in my zone ♪ ♪ Major Lazer won't let me ♪ ♪ He's telling me I'm not ready, no ♪ ♪ But I'm gonna show them, I'm gonna show them ♪ ♪ I need to get away tonight ♪ ♪ Something's gotta give right now ♪ ♪ There's gotta be a way for me to know ♪ ♪ Where the weed man lives, somehow ♪ ♪ The rasta's useless ♪ ♪ Major Lazer doesn't want me to do this ♪ ♪ No ♪ ♪ But ain't nobody telling me what to do, I'm grown ♪ ♪ I'm going out on my own ♪ ♪ Out on my own ♪ ♪ I'm going out on my own ♪ ♪ Doing what I gotta do ♪ ♪ Even if I gotta do it alone ♪ ♪ Out on my own ♪ ♪ Out on my own ♪ ♪ I'm going out on my own ♪ ♪ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ♪ clacking Weedman: It's me, man ♪ ♪ I am your weed man's weed man ♪ ♪ If you're looking for trees, man ♪ ♪ I got everything you need, man ♪ ♪ Sour diesel, purple haze ♪ ♪ Every kind, I breed man ♪ ♪ Don't mess with none of my seeds, man ♪ ♪ I'm quick to make a bitch bleed, man ♪ ♪ I'm the weed man ♪ ♪ Weed man ♪ ♪ I'm the weed man ♪ ♪ A'ight, see this plant over here? ♪ ♪ Lemme tell you about this one over here ♪ ♪ Bad bitch, Mary Jane ♪ ♪ Purple hair, insane ♪ ♪ Won't feel your toes if she gave you brain ♪ ♪ Numb you up like novocaine ♪ ♪ Wanna try her? Gotta buy her ♪ ♪ Wanna sell her? I'm the supplier ♪ ♪ Try to steal her, I'ma harm you ♪ ♪ I'm a shooter too, not just a farmer ♪ ♪ Weed man ♪ ♪ Weed man ♪ ♪ I'm the weed man ♪ ♪ Weed man ♪ ♪ It don't matter if it's green like my money ♪ ♪ Brown like the mud ♪ ♪ I let the trees grow, then I pick the buds ♪ ♪ Welcome to my farm ♪ ♪ Another day in the life of my farm ♪ I'll take it. playing Penny: ♪ Get up ♪ ♪ Get high ♪ ♪ Get high, high... ♪ ♪ Time to get lifted ♪ ♪ We want to get lifted ♪ ♪ Wanna take a trip with me ♪ ♪ To a magical place ♪ ♪ Where ain't nobody worried about sound ♪ ♪ We all got our own space ♪ ♪ Well, there's no need to be scared ♪ ♪ Major Lazer will be there ♪ ♪ At the same time, you'll be here ♪ ♪ You'll be there, you'll be everywhere ♪ crashes ♪ I said you're high... ♪ vocalizing music playing playing laughter Mr. Mary James: ♪ Not quite what you imagined, is it? ♪ Laughs Laughs ♪ Feels like it's laced ♪ ♪ With some kind of acid ♪ ♪ It's a bad trip ♪ ♪ You wish you never had this ♪ ♪ Shoulda took the advice the old rasta gave ya ♪ ♪ 'Cause even now Major Lazer can't save ya! ♪ ♪ Bet you wish you'd never smoked this ♪ ♪ No, no, no, no ♪ ♪ Bet you wish you'd never smoked this ♪ ♪ No, no, no, no ♪ ♪ The farmer try to warn ya ♪ ♪ Say the ganja gonna harm ya ♪ ♪ But you steal the seed, because you want the weed ♪ ♪ Thinking it gonna calm you ♪ ♪ Now the vines, dem swarm you ♪ ♪ You can't escape this ♪ ♪ High... ♪ ♪ Hello, Penny ♪ ♪ I'm Mr. Mary Jane ♪ ♪ Bet you wish you'd never smoked this ♪ ♪ No, no, no, no ♪ chirping blowing Echoing Major Lazer, help me! I'm in trouble! laugh Penny's in trouble. I'm coming for ya, baby girl! playing ♪ Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey... ♪ Laughs - Major Lazer: Let her go, man! Huh? Lazer firing Penny: Look out! Grunts Mr.Mary James: I'll keep growing back, Major Lazer! You'll never kill me! Major Lazer: Why kill weed when I can smoke weed? Mr.Mary James: What? Sizzling Nooo! ♪ Hey, hey, hey, hey ♪ Penny:Thank you so much, Major Lazer. I got too high. Major Lazer: The only problem with getting this high is coming back down. Brace yourself, hard. playing Penny: Major Lazer, I am so sorry I ruined your vacation. Major Lazer: Don't worry, Penny. It's all part of the journey. Now let's go get us some beef patties. I'm starving. music playing Screeches Penny: ♪ You're high ♪ Vocalizing ♪ If you like, you can kiss the sky ♪ ♪ I said you're high... ♪ Vocalizing Chitters